Little Fairy Wings
by CloakOfInvisibility
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild is once again in peril, as their favorite Requip mage battles morning sickness, raging hormones, and job restrictions as she expects a new little fairy of her own.
1. Chapter 1

The battle had been fierce, but once again the mages of Fairy Tail had pulled through with nothing but scratches, bruises, and a broken bone or two. The guild hall was packed with members as they celebrated their victories and nursed their injured bodies and spirits. The rowdiest of tables was of course the one where Team Natsu had congregated around. Natsu and Gray were comparing their tallies of enemies beaten, Lucy and Wendy were subtly complaining about not being strong enough to really make a difference in battle, Happy was pestering Carla with offerings of fish, and Erza was nibbling on a large piece of strawberry cheesecake.

The partying died down at around midnight and the hall began to clear as the wizards shuffled off home to rest and recover from the recent events. The red-haired Requip mage was one of the last to walk out the doors. Erza took a few steps before pausing to look around as a tickle of magical power ran across her senses. As she turned to see the source, a blush crept up her cheeks as her brown eyes fell upon a blue haired man with a tattoo over his right eye.

"Jellal…" Erza muttered, her breath momentarily lost in the unexpected appearance of her old friend.

"Erza," Jellal replies, a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth. A light breeze ruffled his hair as he gazed at the red-heads beauty for a moment. "Would you like some company on your journey home?" He inquired, he knew full well that she could take care of herself if the need arose, but he couldn't help the feeling of protectiveness flutter in his chest whenever they were near each other.

Erza clears her throat slightly and nods, "If you wish." The blush crept further and darker along her cheeks as she nervously brushed some hair from her face.

"It would be my pleasure," The blue haired mage chuckled softly as he moved to join her side. A small shiver ran through the young woman's body as another cool breeze touched her flushed face. "Here," Jellal said as he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, his hand gently brushing along her cheek in the movement.

"Thank you," The redhead muttered once more as she tugged the jacket closer around her body, a trail of small goosebumps rising on her cheek where his hand made contact. Her eyes closed almost involuntarily for a second as his scent made its way from the fabric to her nostrils, he smelled of fresh mountain air and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

A curious sensation fluttered in his gut as Jellal took in the sight of Erza in his jacket. He found it hard to take his eyes off the redhead but managed to as they set off once more for her apartment. The pair walked in a silence charged with romantic tension until they came up to the front door of the Fairy Tail female dorm, Fairy Hills.

The two awkwardly paused out on the top step just in front of the door. "Where are you staying for the night?" Erza inquired as she looked up into his grey eyes, her own brown ones tracing the tattoo over his right eye. The spark between them seemed to intensify as Erza waited for her answer.

"Oh, um, out in the forest, we found a small cave to settle down in," Jellal answered running a hand through his sapphire locks. His head tilted slightly as a small frown came onto Erza's features. "What?" He asked with a little chuckle.

"Must be cold out there," The redhead replied as she moved to take his hand in hers. "Come," She demanded as she pulled him through the door and up to her apartment and through that door as well.

"Bu-," Jellal made to protest but was shushed by the woman pulling on his arm. With a defeated, yet amused, sigh he just followed along with the redhead, knowing it was futile to argue when her mind was made up. "Thank you," He managed to get out as the door was shut behind him, his eyes following her every move once they were inside the cozy confines of the dorm.

Erza nodded silently in acknowledgement of his gratitude as she made to dress the couch for him to sleep on. Her senses were on high alert now that she had Jellal alone in her living space. Straightening up from prepping the couch, Erza turned to face her guest, the pink on her cheeks seemed to be a permanent feature tonight. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She asked the man who was still lingering in the door way. "You can come in farther," She says, a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Oh, yes please," Jellal replied to her offering of food, stepping out of his boots and making his way further into her home at her encouragement. He made his way over to the couch and gingerly sat down as he watched her head into the kitchen. He grinned slightly as he saw that she still had his jacket on.

It was a few minutes before Erza returned with a tray laden with two cups of tea and a few small sandwiches. She placed it on her coffee table before settling on the couch beside Jellal, a bold move to some, but it was her place and she did what she wanted. The two reached for their cups at the same time, Jellal mumbling out a small "thanks," before settling back to take a sip of tea.

Erza looks down into her cup as she tries to come up with a decent conversation starter. Taking a deep breath, she composes herself and gives it a shot, "So, what brings you to Magnolia?" She moves her gaze from her cup to the man at her side.

Jellal chewed slowly on a sandwich as he thought through his answer, "Well, I do see your guild as my closest allies. I wanted to check how they all came out of battle." He smiled down at her, his grey eyes were soft as he met hers. "And well…. you," He added after a small pause, his cheeks coloring slightly. Nervously, he brought his hand up to brush her scarlet bangs from her face, he always liked seeing both her eyes. His thumb gently caressed her cheekbone under her right eye, the one she had replaced with an artificial.

"Oh," She said in a breathless tone as his hand met her cheek once more, "I can assure you that we are all fine." The tension was so thick that even one of Erza's blades would have a tough time cutting through it.

"I saw," Jellal responded in a low voice as the hand on the woman's cheek moved to cup it and guide her face forward as his free hand placed his half-drunk cup of tea back on the tray. He hesitated slightly to give her a chance to decline, a small thrill running through his body as she did not, before bringing their lips together in a soft, inquisitive kiss.

Erza's hands came up to rest upon Jellal's cheeks and hold him in place as he began to pull away. She grinned softly as she brought her lips back to his in a stronger, more passionate kiss with a dominant flare added in. The fingers on her right hand moved up to tangle themselves in his long blue hair, her left hand keeping its position on his cheek, her thumb lightly stroking the bottom half of his tattoo. She groaned softly as she felt his fingers enter her scarlet hair and the soft tug as the strands were gripped to hold her lips in place.

The two broke apart soon after, both gasping for breath as passion fueled adrenaline rushed through their veins as they gazed into each other's eyes. Ducking down, Jellal moved to press his lips onto the skin of Erza's neck, feathering it with light kisses. A small gasp escaped the redhead as she tilted her head to give the man better access. Taking that as encouragement, Jellal latched onto a bit of flesh just beside her throat and began suckling softly, rolling the flesh between his lips and tongue until a mark was made. Releasing and moving back a little, Jellal smirked at his handy work, the move would surely challenge Erza's dominant personality.

Erza eyed him out of the corner of her eye, snorting softly at his smirk. Moving her hands to his chest, she shoved him away and pinned him down on the couch, a wave of satisfaction washing through her as a small "oof" escaped him as his back hit the couch. It was her turn to smirk as she straddled him and moved her head down to kiss his lips once more, her hand moving down to enter the hem of his shirt and rest on his abdomen.

A low moan made its way through Jellal's throat as Erza's fingers tickled the flesh on his stomach, causing a warm sensation to rush through his lower body and pool in his groin. He felt his cock harden as the woman on top of him slipped her tongue into his mouth to tackle his own. His hands, which he had no idea what to do with for moment, found their way to the bottom of Erza's shirt, the fingers playing with the hem and the bit of skin that was slipping through.

A shiver ran through Erza's body as she felt his fingers on the sensitive skin of her sides, coupled with the pressure his hardened cock was putting on the space between her legs. Pulling back from their kiss for moment, she took his hands from the hem of her shirt and placed them on the buttons. With a blush darkening her already flushed cheek, she guided his hands to open the first few buttons.

Taking the hint, the smirk returning to his features, Jellal finished the task of unbuttoning and removing the blouse and tossing it to the floor. The pressure between his legs grew as a lacy bra adorned with strawberries met his gaze, the woman's large breasts pushed together to create an impressive cleavage. He looked up into her face as his hands hovered over her bosom, waiting for her approval which he got with a simple nod and smile. Keeping his gaze on her face, his hand moved to lightly brush the flesh that was spilling out of the cups.

Erza closed her eyes as the feeling of his hand on her breast sent another shiver of pleasure coursing through her body. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she reopened her eyes and let them travel down to her own hands as they gripped his shirt and tugged it up and over his head. She dropped it down to join her own before reaching back to unclasp her bra and send it down to join the shirts. Her fingers made to explore his chiseled chest as his returned to her soft breasts. Her nipples hardened as his fingers played around them.

Jellal moved forward to plant light kisses to the woman's sternum and over each silky breast before taking a nipple in turn to give a suck. His hands now free, made their way down to the waistband of her skirt. He tucked his thumbs beneath the waistband of both her skirt and the panties below as his mouth teased her left nipple. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she panted with passion at the sensation on her sensitive peak. With a slightly awkward motion, he pulled both pieces of clothing down and off, leaving her completely naked on top of him. He pulled back from his ministrations on her chest to gaze at her full beauty.

"You're beautiful," He breathes softly as his eyes made their way up to her face.

Erza blushed even more at this statement as she gazed down at her own body. She then moved down to kiss along his chest, down his stomach stopping just short of the button on his jeans. She made to unbutton and remove them as Jellal continued to watch her. Soon enough, the jeans and boxers had made their way into the pile on the floor. She gazed a moment as his cock sprang up to meet her.

Jellal watched her as she unclothed his bottom half, grinning slightly as she looked at his member with a 'deer in the headlights' expression on her face. Gently he moved to sit up, running a hand over her cheek to snap her out of her thoughts, and slowly pushed her back until it was her back that was on the couch. He moved his legs to straddle hers and put the tip of his length just over her wet opening. He could feel the heat between her legs wash over his own as he waited to confirmation before plowing on.

Erza blinked in surprise at the touch to her cheek and the motion of being pushed back onto the couch. She gasped lightly as she felt him hovering over her entrance.

"Do it," She said in a hoarse voice as she brought her hand up to thread in his hair.

"Yes ma'am," He chuckled slightly before pushing the tip of his cock into her core. Slowly he slid in, so as not to hurt her, bit by bit until his whole length was sheathed in her pussy.

Erza shut her eyes and held her breath as she felt him slide in, the pain of being newly penetrated was soon replaced with a warm rush of pleasure as he filled her up.

Jellal paused a moment to watch her reaction, keeping an eye out for any signs of distress. "Are you okay?" He asks for good measure, his voice taking on a concerned tone as he saw her eyes closed and her breath being held.

The redhead exhales as she opens her eyes to look up into his. "Yes, I'm alright," She assures him, her legs coming up to wrap around his hips.

"Good," He grins and leans down to kiss her lips once more as he draws his length out and slams it back in. The movement earning a moan of pleasure to issue from the woman below him.

"Oh yes, Jellal," Erza said in a low, lusty voice as he rocked in and out of her a few more times, each stimulating movement sending white hot waves of pleasure through her lower body. Soon enough, the ecstasy was beginning to pool and coil around her naval and groin.

Jellal grunted slightly as he picked up the pace of his thrusting, his own climax nearing its edge as he felt the walls of her core begin to tighten and twitch around his ever-hardening cock. "Almost there," He grunted out as he shoved his member deeper and faster with each new thrust.

"Give it to me," Erza demanded as her own edge was coming into reach, her walls tightening to their limit around his hardness.

"Yes, ma'am," He replied, giving a few more quick thrusts before diving in deep and unloading his seed in a strong climax that made his entire body shudder as thick, hot waves of pleasure washed over him.

The male's name left the woman's lips as a scream as she was sent into her own orgasm as his hot seed splashed into her core. Her pussy twitched violently around him, milking the very last drop from his cock.

The two panted together as they both came down from the highs, their eyes locking with one another. They grinned at each other before locking their lips together in a long, passionate kiss. The two separated after another moment.

Erza ran her hand through Jellal's blue locks once more before gesturing for him to let her up. She got up from the couch and moved to bathroom to clean herself up a bit before bed. She reemerged after another few minutes in her usual set of pink Heart Kruz pajamas and made to grab Jellal's hand and lead him to her bedroom.

Jellal had managed to get his boxers and shirt back before his hand was taken and he was guided to the bedroom.

"The sheets I laid out are damp," Erza clarified at the puzzled look on his face as she pulled him toward the bed.

"Oh," He chuckled, "If you're sure." He climbed into bed and settled in.

Erza climbed in after she saw that Jellal was comfortable and slid over to settle in his arm, a large yawn escaping her. "Goodnight," She said as she rested her head against his chest.

"Night," He smiled down at the woman resting in his arms, leaning down to place a kiss to scarlet scalp before dozing off himself.

The two slept peacefully through the night, completely at ease. Neither had a care in the world of what their night of fun would bring about.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since Erza's sleepover with Jellal. The guild had noticed the mark on her neck and most regretted the choice of pointing it out as they were almost immediately pummeled right after. Most of her guildmates refused to meet her eye as they feared another beating would ensue. Erza sat once again at her usual table, Lucy by her side. Natsu and Gray had gotten the worst of her attacks and were now keeping a safe distance. Lucy too was apprehensive of the redhead and her temper but, as she had the sense to hold her tongue, she was in the clear.

Erza shifted slightly in her seat as she made to eat the slice of cake she had ordered. She felt a little off for some reason, though she couldn't quite tell why. With a small, internal sigh, Erza speared a sliced strawberry on her fork and brought it to her mouth. Before she could bite into it however her stomach began to flip and roll slightly as the slightly tangy scent of the berry filled her nostrils.

"Everything alright Erza?" Lucy asked, looking up from her book, as the redhead put the fork back on the plate and pushed it away. Her free hand half covered her mouth as she fought back the wave of nausea. It wasn't like Erza to dismiss a piece of cake like that and it worried Lucy a little.

Erza nodded, keeping her hand under her nose as the smell of the strawberries seemed to linger. She stared at the cake with a look of utter betrayal as her stomach gave another small lurch. It was almost a full minute before she could battle the nausea into submission and bring her hand back down from her mouth. She panted softly as she swallowed down the saliva that had pooled in her mouth.

The blonde kept her eyes on the redhead, worry etched deep in her gaze as she took note of her team mate's odd behavior. She argued with herself as to whether she should press Erza about her sudden change in appetite or just leave her be.

"Would you like me to get rid of that for you?" Lucy offered, gesturing to the slice of cake, having decided to mix the two options.

Erza looked from Lucy to the cake and back again, her face a bit pale from the sudden nausea. "Yes, please," She said, pushing the plate toward the blonde, determined to get the smell away from her.

Lucy nodded with a soft, consoling smile as she scooped up the plate and returned it to Mira who was tending the bar. She shrugged at Mirajane's look of puzzlement at the sight of Erza's cake coming back.

"She pushed it away," Lucy explained as Mira gave her another look as she scooped the cake into the trash and piled the dirty plate with the other dishes.

Mira kept her gaze on the redhead for a full minute before a smirk formed on her features. A demonic glint came to her eye as a thought crossed her mind. She contemplated Erza for another thirty seconds before voicing this thought.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that hickey she had a few weeks ago," the white-haired mage said with an amused tone.

A light blush crept up Lucy's cheeks as what Mira was hinting at clicked in her mind. "Oh, my God," She said under her breath, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. She looked from Erza to Mira and back again.

Mira gave a soft chuckle before wiping her hands on a small towel, "Should we voice our suspicion or give it a while?" Her blue eyes joined with Lucy's brown ones, still shining with amusement.

Lucy chewed on her tongue as she thought, "We should give it a while." She nodded after the words left her mouth, "Yes, I don't think it would be wise to get her worked up right now. It could harm them both if our guess is true." Lucy finished in a matter of fact tone as she gave Mira a firm look.

Mira's expression softened and she gave Lucy a sweet smile, "Sounds like a plan." She was rather fond of her red-haired rival, and wouldn't even think about putting her or a potential baby in danger.

Lucy gave a smile of gratitude before making her way back to the table. She settled once again by Erza and resumed her reading. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Erza leaning on the table with her chin resting in her hand. Lucy also took note of the redhead's free hand as it rested on the bit of armor that covered her lower stomach.

Another week or two passed by, jobs were being done and stories were being told in the ever-lively guild. Team Natsu was just getting back from rounding up some bandits. They were recounting the recent adventure as they made their way toward the guild hall to check in. Gray and Natsu were arguing over who took out the most opponents. Wendy and Lucy were complaining that they weren't of much help. Erza was walking in silence, deep with-in her own thoughts, and Carla tried to keep Happy's flirting at bay.

The scarlet haired mage stopped a few feet from the door as the various smells of the guild hall reached her extremely sensitive nose. The hand that was pulling her luggage along flew to her mouth as she was once again assaulted by a wave of nausea. The smell of freshly baked strawberry cake was thick in her nostrils as she dry heaved into her hand. The others stopped too, and stared at the strange behavior.

"Erza!" Lucy cried out as she rushed to her comrade's side. She put a gentle hand on the redhead's shoulder as Erza dry heaved once more. Lucy's mind was working fast as her eyes scanned the area for a bucket or something.

"Wendy, hand me that please," Lucy requested, a frantic note in her tone, of the young Dragon Slayer, pointing to a bucket near the young girl.

"Okay," Wendy said as she grabbed the bucket and rushed it over to Lucy and Erza.

"Thank you," Lucy said with a small smile as she grabbed the small tin bucket and passed it to Erza.

Erza quickly grabbed the receptacle as she gave a final heave and vomited right into it. She could feel Lucy holding her hair back as she vomited again and again until her stomach had completely emptied itself. Breathing heavily, and shaking slightly, Erza straightened herself back up. She kept one hand firmly holding the bucket and wiped her mouth with the other.

"Here," Lucy said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a package of tissues. She opened it and offered Erza one. The redhead took it with a smile of gratitude and wiped her hand off with it and then the rest of her mouth.

Natsu and Gray were standing off to the side, eyes wide and jaws dropped at what they had just witnessed. They had never seen Erza get sick before, and it shocked them to the core.

Erza caught sight of the two men and with a snarl, lobbed the vomit filled bucket at them. "What are you staring at?" She cried as her two targets scrambled to dodge the bucket. Happy, who was standing right behind Natsu, didn't move in time and got the full brunt of the attack. The little blue cat screamed in horror as he became covered in the bucket's contents as it hit him square in the chest and splattered everywhere.

Lucy, who had backed away in time, watched the chaos ensue as Happy flew off, dripping vomit everywhere, and Natsu and Gray sprinted into the guild hall. They feared there would be more attempted assaults if they lingered. Wendy and Carla ran after Happy to see if they could help him clean up, leaving the redhead and the blonde alone in the street.

Erza, who was still glaring after the retreating boys, let out a large breath before turning to face her remaining comrade. Her brown eyes were stern as they met Lucy's apprehensive ones. "Thank you," Erza said after a moments awkward silence, her gaze dropping to her hands as they fiddled with the tissue she had been given.

"No problem," Lucy said, slowly moving to the other woman's side. A frown formed on her lips as she saw her friend's expression turn to one full of anxiety.

"Lucy…." Erza said, her eyes still on the tissue that was being twisted in her hands. She took a deep, steadying breath before continuing, "I think I might be pregnant." She lifted her head and met Lucy's gaze once again.

The blonde kept her attention on the redhead, her eyes going wide at the confession. "I thought that might have been it…" She replied, her tone hesitant. She dug out a fresh tissue and handed it to Erza, who's eyes were beginning to leak tears.

Erza took the clean tissue with a small smile and dabbed at her eyes. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest as she made the confession. "Jellal…" The redhead said, though the clarification wasn't needed.

"How do you feel about it?" Lucy asked, her head tilting. Her main concern was Erza's emotional well-being.

Erza simply shrugged, her eyes tearing up again. "I'm not sure yet, I'm still in shock." She winced a little as a sob pressed her sore breasts against the hard metal of her armor. A smile then spread across her face as Lucy's question made her attempt to pinpoint an emotion. "Happy, I think I'm mostly happy." She giggled a little, "Happy and a little scared."

Lucy moved to pull her friend into a hug, a grin on her face. "Well, then, congratulations Erza," She said excitement lacing her voice. "You're going to make a great mom," The blonde encouraged as she pulled free of the hug.

Erza was beaming now at Lucy's words and the flood of emotion that they caused. "Thank you," She thanked the girl one more time before turning her gaze to the guild hall. She sighed softly as her empty stomach began to nag her for food.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find you something you can eat," Lucy offered, she could tell by the expression on Erza's face that she needed something easy on her stomach. Lucy lead the way into the hall, where she would attempt to help Erza battle her morning sickness.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza's dorm room was dark and cool, the only light that made its way into the room came from a small part in the curtains. An occasional breeze would make its way through the open window and cause the curtains to flutter and allow more bright sunlight to spill into the room. The Requip Mage was currently curled on her mattress, the only part that was visible beneath the blankets was the very top of her scarlet scalp. The table at her bedside was stocked with crackers, ginger ale, abandoned bits of dry toast, and other typical morning sickness combatants, most of which her stomach was stubbornly refusing to accept.

She groaned softly as her stomach rolled, a peppermint candy tucked in her cheek. It was the only thing she found that made even the smallest dent in her raging morning sickness. Her hands were clutched to her abdomen as she curled in ward, trying to find any relief to her overall discomfort. On top of the morning sickness, she was also feeling achy in places she didn't even know she had.

The frustrated redhead was just beginning to doze off when a knock on her door startled her awake. She pressed her palms into her eyes, mentally wishing the visitor would go away. To her dismay, they did not and the knocking on the door persisted.

"Erza." Lucy's voice called through the door as her knuckles rapped on the wood. After a few long moments of silence, her hand moved to try the knob. She didn't normally barge into other people's living spaces, not being a fan of when it happened to herself, but worry got the best of her. The blonde was shocked to find that the door was unlocked and slowly pushed it open. "Erza?" She asked as she stepped into the entryway. She made her way into Erza's living room where the sound of movement in the direction of the bedroom caught her attention.

Erza shuffled into view, her brown eyes were drooped with fatigue and her face was pale from the nausea that plagued her system. She stopped behind the couch and surveyed her visitor, she was too exhausted to be angry about the intrusion.

"Hello Lucy," She greeted the blonde in a tired tone, a fresh peppermint clicking against her teeth as she spoke. She grimaced as her stomach churned and rolled, causing her to grab onto the back of her couch for support as she focused on fighting back the nausea.

"Baby not being kind?" Lucy asked, moving closer to her comrade, her eyes looking for anything to grab in case Erza began vomiting again.

Erza shook her head after beating back her morning sickness. "Nothing is working today," She replied, meeting Lucy's gaze once again. Her hand moved to rest on her stomach as a frustrated sigh escaped her.

Lucy tilted her head as she watched her friend, "I'm sorry," She frowned slightly, she didn't like seeing any of her friends in such a state.

"Not your fault," Erza said as she moved to sit down, wincing as her sore tummy muscles protested at the movement. "Ow," She groaned, rubbing the pain away.

"I brought you something," Lucy said as she made to join Erza on the couch and began rummaging in her bag. "It might help," She said as she pulled a book from her bag and passed it to Erza.

Erza watched with mild curiosity as the blonde searched her bag and took the book that was offered to her. "What to Expect When You're Expecting?" She inquired as she looked at the cover. She flipped it open to the table of contents and scanned it. "Thank you, Lucy," She smiled at the blonde before turning to the page marked as Week Ten, which according to her calculations was how far along she was.

The two sat in silence as Erza read through a few pages. Her expression went from delighted as she read about how her little one was growing, to dismayed at the description of what was happening to her body. She closed the book after reading through the symptoms and changes to her body.

"A few more weeks of this," She groaned, running her hand over her face, "But I guess that means baby is doing well." She set the book on the end table and leaned back into the cushions of the couch. She turned her attention back to Lucy once she had made herself comfortable, being up and about was helping calm her stomach. "Did Mira send you to check on me?" The redhead asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Lucy met Erza's tired gaze and shook her head, "No, I came on my own. I was going to give you the book when you came to the guild, but you never showed up, so I came to check on you. Kind of a two for one trip." The blonde smiled before the two dropped into a semi-awkward silence.

Erza looked down at her hands as they picked at a loose thread on her pajama top, "Does the guild know about the…?" The question trailed off, but she was sure that Lucy would pick up her meaning.

"No," Lucy shook her head, "Mira and I haven't said a word. That announcement should be on your terms." She said, her tone stern. "Though your absences and odd behaviors are not going unnoticed either."

The two sat in another moment of silence before Lucy spoke again, "You don't have to be afraid, Erza. You should know as well as anyone that Fairy Tail members support one another, no matter what the circumstances may be." Lucy chuckled, "I'm sure they'll even be ecstatic about their new little member. Master might faint at the news though." Lucy halted her speech as she noticed Erza wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." The blonde said, panic in her voice.

Erza sniffed and wiped at her freely flowing tears, "No, it's fine. Thank you for the encouragement Lucy." She reached over to pull Lucy into one of her famed one-armed hugs, but due to the absence of her armor, no injury was sustained. A second knock on the door startled the girls from their tender moment.

The two ladies exchanged a curious look before Erza got up to answer the door. She wasn't used to so many visitors to her home in one day, but she was pleased nonetheless. A gasp escaped her as a blue haired male was revealed as she pulled the door open. "Jellal," She said breathlessly, a blush dusting her cheeks. What they had done in this very room weeks ago vividly flashed in her mind and the aftermath was nestled in her abdomen.

"Hello Erza," Jellal greeted the woman, a smile spreading across his face as he looked down at her. His dark eyes took in her disheveled appearance, moving from her messy hair, over her pale face, and to her pink pajamas. "May I come in?" He asked, his head tilting and his hand moving to his pocket as if to retrieve something.

The redhead nodded and moved aside to allow Jellal to enter. "What are you doing here?" She asked, following him with her eyes as he stepped into her apartment. Her eyes then moved to Lucy, her cheek flushing a deeper red.

Lucy began to gather her things as the pieces clicked in her mind, a small smile forming on her features. "I should be going now." She said as she shouldered her bag and made for the door. "Hello Jellal," She greeted the man as she passed him on her way out. She glanced at Erza and gave an encouraging smile before slipping out the open door.

"Hi Lucy," The blue haired mage returned the greeting with a friendly smile. His head tilted as he took notice of the weighted look the two ladies shared as the blonde slipped out the door. Once the door clicked shut Jellal turned to fully face Erza, pulling a piece of paper from the inside pocket of his jacket. "I…uh…got a note saying that you were sick and came to check on you." He finally replied to her question in a timid voice, his paper free hand running through his hair.

Erza's cheeks flushed even deeper, the red rivaling that of her hair, "Oh," Was all she managed to get out. Her eyes narrowed as she caught a glimpse of the handwriting. "Mira," She growled under her breath as she pushed past Jellal and made her way back into the living room.

Jellal followed, his intense gaze focused upon her back. He was just about to speak again when she turned to head into the kitchen, mentioning that she was going to get him something to drink as a good hostess would. He sighed and made to settle himself on the couch to wait for her return. Once he was comfortable enough, he let his gaze wander about the room, it was about the same as the last time he'd seen it. His gaze then dropped to the end table and new addition to it, his eyes widened as he read the title of the book and saw the illustration on the front.

Erza made her way back out of the kitchen, two mugs of peppermint tea in her hands. "Here," She said, offering one mug to Jellal. Her head tilted as she noticed his tense posture her eyes moving to see what had brought on the change. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes also fell upon the book Lucy had given her.

Jellal slowly moved his gaze from the book to Erza, completely missing the mug of steaming tea that was extended toward him. "Erza…." He began in a weak voice. He shook his head and cleared his throat before beginning again, "Erza? Are you…?" His eyes flashed to her stomach for a brief second then back up to her face.

Erza began to tremble as the question left his mouth, the tea slopping down the side of the mugs as she shook. The little color she had drained from her face as she slowly nodded her head. She set the mugs on the coffee table and covered her face with her hands, her shaking increasing as fear-induced adrenaline coursed through her body.

A fresh wave of shock washed through Jellal's body as the confirmation sank into his brain. He drew a deep shaky breath as he got back to his feet and closed the distance between Erza and himself. He reached up to brush his fingers against one of Erza hands, to get her to remove it from her face. "Hey," He said in a gentle, though still shocked, tone. He slipped his finger under her palm and brought the hand down so he could look her in the eye. He smiled when her uncovered eye focused on him, his thumb coming back up to wipe away the tears that were trickling down her cheek. "It's okay," He soothed, a chuckle escaping him now.

The redhead sniffled as she took her other hand from her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Sorry," She sniffed out, in reference to her surge of emotions. "Hormones," She clarified as that tidbit from the book flashed across her mind. She took another large steadying breath before fully meeting Jellal's gaze, her stomach squirmed with nerves as she saw the smile stretching across his face.

Jellal cupped Erza's cheek in his hand and ducked his head to rest his forehead on hers. "How far along?" he asked in a soft voice as happiness flooded through his body. He had thought about having a child with Erza at some point, though the timing wasn't as he had expected, he was still thrilled nonetheless.

Erza returned the smile with a chuckle of relief, "By my calculations, ten weeks." She laughed again as she rubbed the last of her tears away. "And the baby sure has been letting me know that it's there," She said with a small grimace as her morning sickness began a new assault on her stomach.

Jellal's joyous expression turned to a worried one at Erza's grimace of discomfort. This was his first experience with pregnancy discomforts and he was at a complete loss at what to do. "Erza?" He questioned as she moved away and sank back on the couch. He followed and settled beside her his worried gaze never leaving her, "Are you alright?"

"Morning sickness," She replied after she battled her nausea back into submission. She reached over to grab her mug of peppermint tea and took a little sip. "It seems to be incredibly strong today," She elaborated after another sip of tea, "I can't even have my strawberry cake," she added with a small pout.

"I'm sorry," Jellal replied with a comforting smile as he tucked some of Erza's hair behind her ear. He chuckled once more as he heard the faint rumbling of her empty stomach. "You still need to eat though. Perhaps a small snack?" He offered as he got up once more and made for the kitchen. He grabbed the book on his way and flipped through it, searching for the tips on combating morning sickness.

"I don't think it'll work," Erza protested as she got up and followed Jellal into the kitchen, taking another sip of tea along the way. She came to stop beside him as he set the open book on the counter and peeked at the page on morning sickness. Her eyes scanned the list of helpful foods, even reading some of them caused her stomach to turn.

"It's worth a shot," Jellal countered leaning down to press a kiss to Erza's temple. He too looked down the list, gauging her reactions the food suggestions. "How about this?" He asked, placing his finger on the page, "Oatmeal with banana slices?"

Erza tilted her head as she weighed the option in her mind, "That actually sounds really good." She said as her stomach didn't seem to object to the idea and rumbled with hunger again. She began to rummage through one of her bottom cupboards for a pan to cook the oatmeal in. "The oatmeal container is in the cupboard on the top left of the sink." She told Jellal as she straightened back up with the saucepan in her hands, huffing slightly as her growing uterus was pressed into her diaphragm as she bent over.

Jellal rummaged through the cupboard and pulled the oatmeal out then moved to the fridge to retrieve some milk. "I'll do this," He said, gently taking the pan from Erza's hands and setting it on the stove. He lit the burner and began making the hot cereal.

Erza's eyes flashed with a spark of defiance as the pan was taken from her, she was perfectly capable of cooking for herself. She glared a bit at his back as her dinged pride throbbed and made to peel and slice the single banana she had in her fruit bowl. She gagged a bit at the sight and feel of the many strawberries she had to fish through to retrieve the banana. Once the banana was prepared, Erza grabbed the bowl and dumped the plump red berries into the trash so they couldn't taunt her anymore.

Jellal watched her from the corner of his eye, the glare she held on her face not going unnoticed. He sighed softly as he retrieved two bowls and scooped the cereal into them once it was ready. "It's not that I didn't think you could take care of yourself," He clarified as he scooped some banana slices into the bowls and carried them to the small table by the wall, "I just wanted to take care of you and the baby." He set the steaming bowls down and held a chair out for Erza to sit.

Erza settled into the chair and picked up her spoon. She waited until Jellal had settled himself down before taking a taste of the oatmeal. She let out a sigh of contentment as she swallowed the cereal and her stomach didn't object. She looked over at Jellal with a sheepish look, "I'm sorry." She mumbled, "I shouldn't have gotten upset." She scooped another spoonful of oatmeal and banana into her mouth, happy that she could eat something. "Thank you," She said after swallowing her third bite of food.

"You're welcome," Jellal nodded as he worked on his own bowl of oatmeal. "You're not used to getting help for minor tasks, and that's fine, that's just how you are," He gave her an understanding smile. "You'll be getting a lot of offers of help in the next few months, especially from that amazing guild you're a part of, and it's up to whether you accept. You'll know your limits." He loved how independent she was and wasn't expecting that to change just because she was pregnant.

Erza sighed a bit, playing with the last little bit of her oatmeal, "I know. It'll be hard to get used to." She grinned slightly, "They usually avoid me out of fear." She leaned back in her chair and stretched, her satisfied hunger putting her in a better mood. She looked down at her stomach, her hands coming to rest on it. A jolt of excitement shot through her body as her fingers caressed the small curve that was her growing baby.

Jellal watched her from across the table, his chin resting on his hand. A warm feeling rushed through him as he saw the joy on her face as she bonded with their unborn child. He blushed as Erza's eyes moved to meet his, clearing his throat he gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry for staring, it was just nice to watch you two bonding." He sat up and nervously ran a hand through his blue locks.

"Would you like to bond as well?" Erza asked as she got to her feet and made her way around the table until she was standing before him. "He, or she, is still quite small, but…" She smoothed down the front of her pajamas to indicate the small baby bump that was forming. She laughed a little at the stunned look on Jellal's face before meeting his outstretched hand with her own and guiding it to her abdomen. She winced slightly as his fingers pressed into her sore abdominal muscles but allowed him to continue.

"Sorry," He apologized, noting her wince and softening his touch. He looked on in wonder as his fingers caressed the bump that held their baby. "May I?" He asked, his other hand coming up to indicated that he wanted to push her pajama top up and place his hand on her bare belly. He smiled when she nodded and pushed the shirt up for him, exposing her stomach. He placed his hand back on her stomach and leaned forward to press a kiss to her rounded skin.

Erza watched Jellal interact with her baby with an expression of love on her face. She twined her fingers with his as they rested on her abdomen. "I've been thinking that I should probably go see Porlyusica about maternity care," She said, smiling down at him, then asked. "Would you like to come along as well?"

"Oh yes," Jellal said, taking his hand from her belly and smoothing her pajama top back down. He got up and kissed her cheek, "I'll take care of the dishes while you get ready to go."

She smiled at the cheek kiss and placed a hand on his cheek to stop him from pulling away. "Okay, thank you," she said in breathy tone as she placed her lips on his. Her eyes slid shut as she felt him returning the kiss and wove her fingers into the hair just above his ear. Both their hands found their way to her stomach once more, hers holding his to it as the kiss deepened.

They pulled back after a minute, both breathing heavily and stared into each other's eyes. The exchanged another small peck to the lips before going their separate ways to prepare for their outing to Porlyusica's. Once Erza was showered and dressed and Jellal had the dishes washed, dried, and put away, they made their way out there. They walked hand in hand down the staircase and out into the late afternoon sunlight, passing some of Erza's bewildered guild and dorm mates as they made their way to the forest path that led to the guild nurse's home.


	4. Chapter 4

A light knock on the door alerted Porlyusica that she had visitors. With a scowl of annoyance, she set the medicinal herbs she was working with down and made to answer the door. She held her scowl as the door swung open to reveal the red-haired woman and blue haired man. "Yes?" The healer questioned in a sharp tone.

Jellal was somewhat taken aback by the snappish tone of the older woman, while Erza was completely unfazed as she had grown used to Porlyusica's attitude toward people. Erza was, however, nervous about announcing that she was pregnant. "I…uh…I came to question about maternity care." She said in a small voice, her fingers squeezing Jellal's out of nerves.

Jellal ran his thumb along the back of her hand to help calm her down. "It's alright," He whispered in her ear.

"Excuse me?" The healer said in tone of mild surprise. "Maternity care?" She stared at the two for a hard, calculating moment before stepping aside to allow them in. "Let me see what I can do."

"Thank you," Erza said with a grateful smile as she led Jellal over the threshold.

Porlyusica followed them in and indicated that Erza should sit on the infirmary bed and for Jellal to sit on the chair beside it. She pulled another chair over and settled herself onto it after gathering a notepad and a quill. "So, you're pregnant?" She asked, looking at Erza over the top of the paper. "Do you know how far along you might be?" She readied the quill to begin to take notes.

"Yes," Erza said in a nervous, squeaky voice. She cleared her throat before continuing in a stronger tone, "It's been ten weeks since…." She trailed off with a blush.

Porlyusica nodded as she jotted down Erza's answers, "And how have you been feeling? Any morning sickness?"

Erza puffed her cheeks out in frustration at the thought of her raging bouts of morning sickness, "Oh yes, and it's quite a formidable opponent." She shifted a little on the bed, wincing as the movement reminded her of her sore muscles, "And soreness in places I didn't know I had." She added, rubbing the twinge of pain from her naval.

The healer set the pad and quill down after finishing her questioning and the first portion of her notes, "Sounds normal for a healthy pregnancy." She got up to retrieve some instruments for the physical examination of mom and baby. "Now for the practical bit," She said pulling her chair closer to Erza's bed side.

Erza cooperated well as her vitals were taken and noted. Her nerves gave a jolt as the older woman moved on to check the baby's health. She gave a little hiss of pain as her abdomen was prodded and poked.

"Everything is looking good," Porlyusica said after another half hour of thorough examinations. She moved back to allow Erza to get up from the bed and finished jotting down her notes. She labeled the pad as 'Erza's Pre-natal Care' and filed it away with her other paperwork. "I'll expect you back for your next check-up in a month."

"Right," Erza said, getting up from her seat and taking Jellal's hand as he joined her side. "Thank you very much," She added as her and Jellal made it out the door that was being held open for them.

"Keep eating what you can, even if the morning sickness is harsh, do the best you can," The nurse instructed, "And don't overexert yourself." She added in strict tone, she heard stories of how the red-head regularly pushed herself past her limit in her work.

"Yes ma'am," Erza said in a sheepish tone before the door clicked shut. She looked up as she felt Jellal's eyes upon her and gave him a grin to match her tone.

Jellal lifted a brow at her sheepish grin, "I agree with her, and I'll help see to that." He reached up to brush her hair from face. "I know it'll be hard," He said in a gentle tone, "But I know you can do it."

Erza nodded and let out a sigh, "I know it'll be for the best, but it'll be a challenge to get used to the lower pay." A jolt ran through her body as the thought of finances hit her for the first time, "And money is needed now more than ever. I have some stashed away, but we'll need more." Her expression became more discouraged as she thought of all the cuts she would have to make. "I'm going to have to move from the dorms, the rent is too much."

Jellal gathered her hands back into his to help bring her out of her slight panic attack, "You're not alone in this." His eyebrows came together as a thought crossed his mind, "I need to speak to Makarov." He laced his fingers with hers and looked toward the setting sun, "But that can wait until tomorrow."

Erza calmed at his touch and laid her head against his shoulder, her gaze followed his to the lowering sun. "Alright," She said, a yawn escaping her. She was exhausted from the day's events and the fact the she was growing a baby.

Jellal chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Let's get you back home for some dinner and sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

The two set off down the trail and back into town. They walked a few feet down the main road when Erza's gaze slid to a shop window to their left. The sign above the store announced that the shop was a baby boutique and Erza's eyes were focused on a pair of tiny pink and white sneakers.

"Oh Jellal," She said breathlessly as she pulled him along as she moved closer to inspect the shoes through the glass. "They're so cute," Her eyes then slid to the shops hours listed in the corner of the window which told her that the boutique closed in a half hour.

Jellal looked down at the shoes as prompted, the argument that the baby might not be a girl held on the tip of his tongue. Pushing the thought aside, he reached into the inner pocket of his traveling cloak and pulled out a wallet. "Then let's get them before someone else does," He said as he moved to open the door for her.

Erza happily bounced into the shop, pecking Jellal's cheek on the way. She stopped a few feet in the shop and took in all the baby things that filled the store. Her eyes began to fill with tears as a surge of emotion washed over her. The reality that she was going to have a baby sinking further into her mind.

Jellal joined her side, his head tilting at the sight of her tears. "Overwhelmed?" He asked in a soft tone, his eyes sweeping over the baby merchandise. His attention was then caught by the shopkeeper as she came over to greet them.

"Hello," The shop owner greeted in a friendly tone. She gave Erza a kind smile as she saw the tears leaking down the red-head's cheeks. "First time mom?" She asked and then beamed at the nod she got in response. "Congratulations!" She exclaimed to the couple.

"Thank you," Erza and Jellal said in unison, their hands threading with each other once more.

"Do you mind if we look around?" Erza asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"Not all," The shop keeper said, "If you have any questions please feel free to ask."

"Thank you," Erza said before leading Jellal to the window where the tiny shoes were set. She gently picked them up with her free hand to look them over. She smiled as her thumb traced along the soft fabric and leather of the tiny shoes. Her face fell slightly as the thought of the baby's gender came across her mind. "What if we don't have a girl?" She questions, her eyebrows furrowing.

Jellal brushed some hair from her face and smiled, "It'll be difficult to know until we actually meet our little one. It's a gamble we'll have to take."

"Yeah," Erza agreed as she looked up at him. She pushed aside her distress over the baby's gender not matching the shoes and made her way over to some tiny socks that had also caught her eye. "Everything in here is so cute," She trilled as she browsed through the selection of baby socks. "Oh look!" She exclaimed as she unhooked a pair of socks that had a pattern of multicolored Fairy Tail guild marks.

Jellal watched her excitement with an expression of deep fondness. He took the shoes from her so she could have an easier time picking through the socks. His gaze fell to the pair of Fairy Tail socks she had found. "Those are definitely a must for a future member of Fairy Tail."

"They are indeed," Erza giggled as she looked down at them. She was having the time of her life looking at all the baby things. Her eyes looked to the clock over the counter, the store was closing in eight minutes. "I think we should go," She said in a slightly saddened tone. She led the way to the counter, making mental notes of every cute thing she passed on her way.

Jellal paid for the shoes and socks and the two made their way out of the shop. "We'll have to go back for more soon," He chuckled, watching as Erza hugged their purchase to her chest.

"Most definitely," Erza giggled, "There were so many other things that caught my eye." The two turned down the street that led to the Fairy Tail girls' dorms before Erza spoke again, "I wonder if they make baby armor?"

"I think that might be a little too heavy for a baby," Jellal replied as they approached the front door of Fairy Hills. "Besides, I think you'll be enough protection for our little one." He held the door open for her but made no move to follow her inside.

"True enough," She said as she stepped over the threshold. She paused just inside the entryway and looked back at him. "You can come in you know. You did promise me dinner after all"

Jellal gave her a small smirk, "Indeed I did." He followed her through the door and up the stairs to her room. He waited for her unlock the door and followed her inside. "How is your stomach feeling?" He asked as he shrugged off his cloak and hung it on the coat rack beside the door.

Erza paused to contemplate the question, tuning her attention to her stomach. It was then that she noticed that her nausea was creeping back up, mixed in with her hunger. "Ugh," Was all she said in response before heading into the bathroom.

"I see," He said, watching with a concerned expression as she left the room. He went into the kitchen to look through the book for more meal ideas. "Perhaps this?" He muttered to himself as he saw the suggestion of lightly seasoned chicken and vegetables. He moved from the book to look through the kitchen for the ingredients he needed, and began cooking as he waited for Erza to reappear.

Erza re-emerged from her bathroom twenty minutes later in her usual pair of pink pajamas, her red hair was damp indicating that she had showered. Her complexion was an odd mix of pale and flushed as both her nausea and the hot water of her shower took an effect on her body. She made her way to the kitchen to see how Jellal was fairing, the smell of the chicken causing her nose to wrinkle and her stomach to lurch.

"I don't know," She said, coming up to Jellal's side to watch him plate the food.

"It's worth a try. It'll do more harm than good to keep your stomach empty." He said, cutting off a bit of chicken and offering it to her to try.

"I suppose you're right," Erza said as she took the fork and tentatively put the chicken in her mouth. She chewed slowly, testing the taste of the chicken and judging the reaction of her stomach. She swallowed and waited a moment as her stomach processed the morsel, it lurched a bit but seemed to tolerate the bit of food. "Seems alright," She said, taking her plate from Jellal's hands and heading to the table.

"Good," Jellal grinned as he followed her to the table. He set his own food down before moving to hold her chair for her before settling himself down to eat.

The two ate in silence, Jellal carefully watching as Erza slowly ate her food. Erza blushed and her stomach fluttered as she noticed his eyes upon her. It wasn't until the last bite of her veggies was gone that she spoke again.

"Thank you for the meal," She said, blotting her mouth on her napkin. Her complexion was regaining some of its color now that she had eaten, her stomach seemed to be taking the food well.

"You're very welcome," Jellal beamed at her from across the table, his own plate sitting empty before him. "Oh, I'll do the clean-up," He said, rising as she made to take his plate. "You go rest…." His voice faltered as she fixed a glare of defiance on him.

Erza removed her glare from Jellal as she collected the dirty dishes scattered about the kitchen and began washing them in silence. She stiffened slightly as she felt Jellal's hand touch her lower back.

"I'm sorry," He sighed, taking his hand away as he felt her stillness. He watched as she angrily scrubbed at the pan he had cooked the chicken in.

Erza paused in her scrubbing and hung her head with a frustrated sigh, "No, I'm sorry." She drops the pan into the sink and turns to face the man. A damp hand comes up to wipe at a tear that was falling from the corner of her eye. "I just need to get used to being helped." She lets out a frustrated laugh, "We already had a discussion about this, I'm just too stubborn to follow through."

Jellal looked down at her, carefully listening to every word she said. He brought his hand up to catch the one she used to wipe her tears. Very gently he takes it into his grasp and lifts it to his lips to kiss it. "It's alright, we'll work through this together." He smirks down at her, "Besides, I find your stubbornness incredibly sexy."

He leaned down to press a kiss to the side of her blushing cheek. "Now, let's get these dishes done and get you to bed."

Erza blushed even deeper at the feel of his lips on her cheek and slowly nods her head. "Dry for me?" She offers as she begins to work through the sink of dirty dishes.

"As you wish," Jellal says in a soft voice. He dried each dish he was handed and replaced it back into its respective cabinet. After placing the last plate in the cupboard, Jellal gently took Erza's hand in his and led her to the bedroom.

Erza smiled as Jellal led her to the bedroom, her fingers twining within his own. She sped up to match his pace and rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way into the room. "Will you be spending the night?" She asked, looking up at him beneath the hair that had fallen over her eyes from how her head was tilted.

It was his turn to blush at her question, "If you would like me too." He said, meeting her gaze as they stopped before the bed.

A grin broke out over Erza's face, "Why of course I would." She untwines herself from him and makes her way into the bathroom to take her nightly shower.

"Then I shall," He chuckled as he watched her go. He settled himself onto the mattress to await her return.

It was about twenty minutes before Erza emerged from the bathroom, steam pouring out behind her. She was dressed in a fresh pair of her favorite pink Heart Kruz pajamas, her damp hair soaking the fabric on her shoulders. She huffed a bit as she fussed with the part of the pajama top that covered her abdomen. "Tight," She grumbled as her hands felt around the fabric that was pulled around her small baby bump.

"Here," Jellal chuckled as he got up from the bed and made his way to her. Gently and slowly he moved his hands to undo the two buttons on the bottom of the pajama top. Without even thinking, he slid one hand under the newly parted fabric and ran his hand over the slight distension.

Erza looked down and watched as he undid the buttons and then felt around her belly. Small goosebumps erupt over her skin as his hand passed over it.

After another moment with the baby bump, Jellal returned his attention to the woman it was attached to. With a smile he straightened up "Let's get you into bed."

Erza nodded and climbed onto the mattress and under her blankets. "Sleep with me?" She asked in a slightly timid voice, her cheeks flaring red.

Jellal's own cheeks blushed to match her, "As you wish." He stuttered out as he climbed in beside her.

The two snuggled together, their hands entwining on her bump as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep together. Both would dream of the new family they were creating and all the joys that would come in the future.


End file.
